Super Mario World: The Tale of Mario and Yoshi
by AgentFire
Summary: This suspensful drama is a recreation of the tales that happened to our protagonist, Mario, in between the times of Mario 3, and up to the end of Mario World. Tagging along is a mysterious character, currently only known as X.
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright shiny day. Everything seemed normal in the mushroom kingdom. Then it hit. The Koopa Armada came and kidnapped the princess. They were taking her back to Bowser's Castle. I knew I had to stop him. But I was just too late. There was a part that time forgot. To this day, everyone thinks I rescued the princess. But I didn't. This is the tale of my world.

Time was ticking, and Bowser was angry as usual. I managed to dodge his ground pound. And as I dodged, I could see him falling. It seemed like a bottomless pit. I found the key, and opened the door to see the princess. She kissed me, and then the curtains closed. But behind the scenes, Bowser had made a miraculous recovery. He was in a weird machine, called a Koopa Clown Car. He shouted, "GWAR HARHARHARHARHARHARHAR! You little imp, Mario. You think you can rescue Princess Peach! Well you are wrong!" And just like that, 7 strange koopas all came out of nowhere and attacked me. I was damaged. I was losing power-ups fast. The last thing I saw, was Bowser using a claw in his Koopa Clown Car to snatch up the princess. The last thing I heard was her screaming, "MARIO!" And then, it had all become a blank.

Next thing I knew, I was in this strange distant land. I read a nearby sign, and it says, "Welcome to Dinosaur Land!" I haven't the foggiest clue how I got here, but I reach inside my pocket, and realize my one-up is missing. I must have died, and it rescued me, and brought me here. I trudge on, until eventually I stumble across a house. I knock on the door, and the door creaks open. It's a house built under a tree. I look on the table and notice a note. It says, "Dear Mario, You do not know me, but I have gone out to help you in your mission against bowser. -X" I have no clue who X is, but maybe I'll find him down the road. I leave the house, and travel westward. All of a sudden, I see Dinosaurs, and Goombas, and Koopas. This must have been invaded by Bowser. I jump just in time, as I avoid a massive bullet, nearly destroying me. I keep running, and eventually, I find a scrumptious mushroom. It appears that I have passed through a gate, and the path northward opens up. I run on, and I find myself in a giant temple. There is a huge yellow switch there, and I press it. All of a sudden, strange yellow blocks are flying everywhere. I leave, to see that it was just a dead end. I head southeast, past X's house, and when I reach a huge amount of koopas, killing them, and getting a one-up, I cannot believe my eyes.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't believe my eyes as I looked up and saw a dinosaur. Now this was Dinosaur Land, and I have seen dinosaurs before, but none like him. He was actually fighting off my enemies. Could he be...? I head over to him, helping him fight them off. When we finally finish, I look over at him and ask him, "Are you X?" He responds, "Yes, but you can call me Yoshi. I am not too welcome around these parts anymore. Ever since that Bowser chap came around and started terrorizing the place." He began telling the story of how Bowser had raided the nursery, and had scattered his family far and wide across the area. When he finished, I looked at him, and said, "Well Bowser isn't exactly my buddy either, so I'll help you try and overcome him." And with that, he let me jump on his back, and we rode off.

Eventually, as we passed more and more gates, traveling through mountains and lakes, we reached a castle. I looked on the sign, and it said "Iggy's Castle". Now I wasn't sure exactly who he was, but I doubt very much so that he is good. "Yoshi, wait outside, I must travel through this castle, and find this 'Iggy'." Yoshi looked at me in reply, "Ok, I will go look around the outside, and try and find one of the missing eggs." And so my journey inside the castle began. Now this castle was huge. There were these big nets all around, and I started climbing them as the ground turned to lava. Eventually, I found what Yoshi described as a "Midway Point". He told me that if I were to die, and have a 1UP, that would be where I would come back at. As I enter the next room, it starts to move. At first, it doesn't seem that dangerous. But as I continue on, giant crushers start to fall from the ceiling. I can tell now that I am getting close. Finally, I see giant foreboding, big, red doors. I'm a little nervous, but this isn't the time to give up. With fire flower in hand, I trudge on through.

"Mario, I've been expecting you." I hear this creepy voice from out of nowhere. I see the floor literally starting to dissolve, and beneath it is lava. The ground itself starts to tip back and forth. And cue Mr. Creepy. "I bet you are Iggy." I say as he started throwing balls at me. "Yes, the one and only, Iggy Koopa." He's a nut job, I can tell. I cannot throw his balls back at him, but I do whack him on the head, and he stumbles backwards. I look at him, and he looks at me back, menacingly. Suddenly, I recognize him. He was one of the seven that had knocked me out, and made me respawn here. I no longer have any regrets about doing this. I whack him on the head once more, and he falls into a pit of lava.

I manage to find the back door exit. Yoshi shouts for me. "Mario, I found one, but it's locked up behind these bars." I realize that I need a key, and despite how much I would rather just turn away, and move on, I head back to where I fought him. I find it fairly easily, but the ground starts to shake. This castle won't last for too long. As I head back out, I quickly take the key, and put it into the lock. Opening the door, Yoshi grabs the egg, and I find a box outside. It contains some tnt and a detonator. I quickly ask Yoshi about it, but he has no clue either. I rig it up all around the castle, and then, making sure we are all safely out of range, I set it off. The castle crumbles, and Iggy Koopa is no more.

Now we gather ourselves, and we once again trek past the lake and the mountains, returning to Yoshi's house. We are not exactly sure what to do, but Yoshi finds an old cradle, and puts the egg inside. It's huge compared to the egg. It will do, as we must continue on. It may be a long journey ahead, but with Yoshi, I think I'll just make it through it.


	3. Chapter 3

Now we climb the mountains on which that castle once stood. It's getting late, and I know we'll have to take a break soon. So not to far off, I point out that there is a hole in the mountains. We walk over there, and we make it inside, just before it rains. I never bring anything to sleep in, which is something I am regretting right about now. I hear some rustling outside. Now I am not normally a coward, but for some reason, I freeze up. I slowly peer out, and.. WOOSH! A speeding Koopa shell nearly knocks my head clear off. Obviously those Koopas were pissed. But now, getting a better look, realize something. They are all boney. They must be Dry Bones.

"Yoshi! RUN!" I shout as I run out. Normally, I wouldn't be so afraid of Koopas, but Dry Bones are the most vile kind. They are dead, and have nothing to lose. All we can do is run.

"What's all the hub-bub?" Yoshi walks out, almost getting demolished by one of their Koopa shells.

"Come on, we have got to move." I hop on his back, and we begin running. We are both tired, and we barely got any sleep. All of a sudden, a blue Koopa appears up ahead.

"YUMMY!' And just like that, Yoshi eats the shell, and he starts... flying?

"What's going on?" I ask out of shear confusion.

"Each turtle shell I have discovered, gives me different power ups. Sort of similar to your mushroo..."

That was all he could say, because next thing we knew, we were plummeting down. Surprisingly, we make it, and I am panting heavily. I think the leaves broke our fall. But there it was, the top of the mountain.

"Yoshi, where do we go now?" I ask, and he points to a castle that's way off in the distance. So now, we start trekking across the barren lands known as Donut Plains. They aren't that barren, as they have grass, but they seem a little empty.

"Mario, I think we need to make a pit stop." Yoshi says, and I know that he is right. We fall asleep under a bush, and next thing we know, it's mid morning. I hop back onto Yoshi's back, and we continue walking. Finally, there is a tree with some food. Unfortunately, I don't eat berries.

"Yoshi, stay right here, I am going to find a mushroom." I say, and he just keeps on eating. After a little while of walking, I come across a Koopa without a shell. It has a cape though, and it intrigues me. I kill him, stealing his cape, and tie it onto my back. At long last, after walking for what seemed like days, I find a mushroom, and devour it whole. I start to run back towards Yoshi, and everything becomes a blur. I then realize I am up in the clouds, flying. I have flown before, but this was different.

"Where have you been?" Yoshi asks, just as I land right beside him.

"I told you, I was going to get a mushroom." I retort.

"Oh well... No harm done I guess," He sighs. I hop on his back, and we continue to trudge along the path.

"Yes, Master Bowser, all is going according to plan."


	4. Chapter 4

(First off, really sorry about the absence. Testing, and being sick, and crazy stuff. But you didn't come here to hear me ramble on. It's story time.)

We start our journey yet again. We enter a mysterious cave, that appears to be the only way through. It is dark in here, and I have nothing to light up. However, as we continue trudging along, these glowing platforms appear out of the ground, giving off some light. They appear to be safe to walk along, though they can also crush us into the ceiling. After what seems like an eternity, we come to an enterable pipe.

"Mario, this could be the way out." Yoshi says.

"It could be, but we have to be careful." I say as we go up into the pipe.

We pop out, and all of a sudden, a koopa dressed for football charges at us. He misses me, but knocks Yoshi straight into a wall. But before I could go back to help him, the gate shuts, and I am trapped on the outside.

"Yoshi!" I shout, but it is no use.

I have to keep moving along in the hopes that he'll find his way out.

(Mr Z's Perspective)

"HAHAHAHA!" I laugh.

It isn't the best evil laugh out there, but it is great for a villain of my magnitude. Chuck did exactly as planned, and now, we have Yoshi here. I jump out of the shadows and land on the ground in front of him. Of course he recognizes me. But before he could even say a word, his mouth is tied shut. We have special plans for Yoshi, the first of which is knocking him out.

"HAHAHAHA!" I laugh once again. "Master Bowser, we have captured Yoshi just as you have asked of us."

"GWARHARHARHAR! Excellent. I always new you could do it..."


	5. Chapter 5

I am panting after running away from the tumbling rocks. I really wanted to help Yoshi, but I simply couldn't do it. I hope he is ok. In the meantime, here is another giant switch to press. I might as well press it. But now I encounter a giant problem. The cave is blocked off, and I have no way to go... except. BINGO! I pull out a cape and fly over the cave. These things are kind of rare, so I should put it away. But as I land, I notice this creepy looking house up ahead. I am a little afraid, but I have to keep on going. I enter, and the only thing I see is a bunch of dust. Everything seems fi...

"AHHHHH!" I shout as a Boo pops up out of nowhere. Having had a good scare, I look at the Boo.

"_M_a_r_i_o_!_!_!_! _I_f_ y_o_u _w_i_s_h_ t_o_m_a_k_e _i_t _o_u_t _a_l_i_v_e_, _y_o_u _m_u_s_t _t_h_i_n_k _o_u_t_s_i_d_e_ t_h_e _b_o_x_!_!_!_!" And just like that, the Boo poofed out of existence. But trust me, there are no shortages of Boos ahead. I run and dodge, going past all the dusty windows and staircases. Finally, I come up to this Gigantic Boo. He was easy to pass though, because right there was a springboard covered in dust. And just behind him is a door. All of a sudden I find a P-switch. Well that was pretty easy.

"T_h_i_n_k_ o_u_t_s_i_d_e_ t_h_e_ b_o_x_!_!_!_!_"

I go through the door that seems too obvious and end up in the same room. And I lost my P-switch. Dang, Boos. But as I hit the block, a magical vine grows. Could this be? I climb up and find the exit.

"Thank you, Boo!" I shout as I pass the gate and move on.

(Mr. Z)

I enjoy every last bit of torturing Yoshi.

"Where are you and Mario heading?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I am sick of you, and Master Bowser told me I could get rid of you if you were to give any problems."

"What happened to you?"

"SHUT IT! Answer my questions, or suffer."

"We are heading to Bowser's castle, but shouldn't you know that."

I've just about had it. This Yoshi is playing dumb. I know he knows the path in which Mario is heading.

"GUARDS! Take him away for today, I'll deal with him Later."


	6. Chapter 6

(Mario)

I begin to traverse across the bridge. Luckily, there are no enemies in sight. I am still quite worried about Yoshi, but I have to keep moving on. I know he would've wanted it that way. Now that I have made it acrossed the bridge, I come across all these floating platforms. _Oh boy, this is going to be fun._ I run and jump from platform to platform. I am dodging koopas, and speeding past the forest. It all becomes a blur until I skid to a stop. Right there was a giant gaping hole. I could possibly make it with my cape, but I put it on anyways, just in case. I float across, and head right past the next gate, entering a pipe.

"Welcome to the BONUS GAME!" A voice shouts out of nowhere.

"Hello?"

"Match 3 in a row to gain a 1-up." He continues on.

"Um, ok..." I say, and hear no response. I start hitting the blocks, and I manage to get 3 groups of 3 in a row. I collect my bonuses, and am magically transported back to the overworld. I have absolutely no clue what just happened, but I roll along with it, and continue on. The next part becomes more like plains. And that is what works best for me. Running, jumping, hitting blocks. The rush is always so much. I keep hitting blocks, and as I keep hitting them, I cannot believe my eyes...

(Mr. Z)

I am taking quite a beating. Bowser is yelling at me like the accident was my fault.

"YOU DOLT! How could you let this happen?!" He continues shouting at me.

"I don't know, OK!" I know I'll regret that soon enough.

"Listen, I didn't recruit you to fail me. Fix it, or I will burn your.."

"Ok, ok, ok. Geez, just give me a few, and I will fix it."

"You'd better..."


	7. Chapter 7

(Mario)

"...Yoshi?" I managed to stumble out as I see him standing there.

"The one and only. Thanks for getting me out of that sticky situation." Yoshi said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Where were you? How did you get here? What's going on?" I start spewing out questions.

"We have no time for that. We have to keep moving, because it won't be too long before they come searching again." Yoshi said as we headed towards the castle.

"Who are they?" I ask him. But in response, he just has a grim look on his face. I understand he must not want to talk about it. We continue on up towards the castle, and it is a tall castle.

"Ok, once again, I'll go look for the baby egg. You head on through the castle." Yoshi says and walks off.

"Be careful!" I shout after him. I do not know if I could lose him again. But I guess now isn't the time for that. I traverse through the castle, and all of a sudden, a thwomp comes out of nowhere. I swiftly dodge, and then run past. But goody me, there are more, and a few ball and chains. Eventually, passing all the ugly blah colors, I come up to a door. Entering it, I come to a crushing spike ceiling. I have no choice, I run, and hopefully push the correct on/off switch. The ceiling begins to go back up, but then it pauses. And comes back down again. I make it out just in time and enter another door. Now it is all just a matter of climbing the tower. Passing all the dry bones, and crushing obstacles, having a few close calls, I make it to the top. For my heroic effort, I am rewarded with another cape. I enter the door, and it was my good old friend, 2. (Morton Koopa Jr.)

"Gwarharhar! Now you shall feel the wrath of true power!" He says.

"Yeah right!" I immediately jump on his head, stopping him dead in his tracks. I wait, and repeat. But before I could do it a third time, he climbs onto the ceiling, and knocks the breath out of me. Just as I think I cannot take anymore, he gets off, and rushs to climb again. Only this time, I take him down with one final hit. Instead of blowing his castle up though, I put on my iron boots, after having climbed to the top. And jump up and down, destroyed the castle like that. And when I reach the bottom, I see Yoshi with another egg. I hop on his back, and we continue on.

"Mario, I found a key as well, and I think it opens the door to inside there." Yoshi says pointing at the mountain door.

I nod, and we walk on.

(Morton Koopa Jr.)

"You IDIOT!" Bowser shouts at me. "How hard is it to stop Mario?! And the worst part? You had him, but let him go."

"Master Bowser, I am truly sorr..." I begin.

"Save it! Go away, as of now, and until further notice, you are fired."

(Mr. Z)

"Master Bowser. I have done as you have asked, and I have placed a tracking chip on the egg." I say proudly.

"Excellent. At least someone isn't a screw up. Now go tell Morton before he leaves, to take that dead Yoshi skin with him. It's stinking up the place."

"Right away sir."


	8. Chapter 8

(Mario)

Yoshi and I walked into this cave. It's gigantic! I look around, and can instantly spot the castle. Unforunately, the cliff is too steep to climb. So instead, we continue to follow the normal path. We find ourselves surrounded by bats and buzzy beetles. Eventually, after just making a mad dash past all the stone walls, stalagmites, and stalagtites, we end up at yet another switch.

"Mario, there is a Pink switch."

"Yoshi, no, I am pretty sure it is red."

"I am pretty sure it is pink."

And then we argued for a ridiculous amount of time. I look at Yoshi.

"Listen, we can't just get distracted. I think the cave is scaring us both, and we just need to hurry up and move on."

"Yeah, your right."

And with that, we pressed the Red switch, and continued on the road. We came up to yet another creepy ghost house. I hate these things with a burning passion. So does Yoshi, but he doesn't even have to deal with it. He magically makes it to the other side. Ahhh well. In the meantime, I head through this dusty old place. Boos follow me, and eeries fly straight past. I come up to a door. And this room will forever be known as "The Green Snot Bubble Room". I make a mad dash trying to avoid them all, but on the last jump my leg gets hit with snot.

"Yuck!" But now, at the very least, I finally find the exit, and find Yoshi smirking on the other side.

"Shut up, let's just move on." I say in a silent, yet angered voice.

(Mr. Z)

"Master Bowser, they are making it quickly to the next castle."

"GWARHARHARHAR! Excellent. Be there when they get there. Then you can kidnap Yoshi once again."

"You got it, Sir."


End file.
